The Fall of Man: A Country in Conflict
by Navre1
Summary: The second book in my Fall of Man Quadrilogy. The DM Empire makes their move to take control of the USA. Read the first book, The Fall of Man: Building the Foundation before reading this one or you won't understand much of what's going on. R&R.


The Fall of Man: A Country in Conflict

By: MKH

**One**

"Mr. President," Gordon, the secretary of defense said closing his cell phone. The look on his face was more than enough to tell that he had even more bad news, "We've just lost contact with the people we sent to the campsite, not a single survivor."

"Well then stop sending troops over there because obviously that's not getting us anywhere good! I think that our only other option is to try negotiating with them at least and maybe by some miracle we can solve this problem peacefully," the president suggested though major doubt could be seen on his face.

"And how will we be able to even get close to them without getting blown to kingdom come?" the secretary challenged.

"Maybe if we try and give them a message that all we want to do is talk, then hopefully they'll listen. The only problem with that is we don't know how we're going to do that or know whether or not they'll just kill us the moment they see us," the president admitted.

At the now completed fortress, DMs 2, 3, 4, 6 and 7 had just landed. They were greeted by DM5 then led inside the fortress to the command room where DM1 was waiting.

"Good you made it, now we can begin mobilizing," DM1 said as they walked in the room. "As you can see construction is complete," all the DMs gathered around a large 3D battle map lit up revealing a 50 mile radius of the area surrounding the fortress. "Our ground forces will have to go by foot to Washington D.C. while our air forces will trail behind the ground forces for protection in the air. DM5, you will lead our ground forces in the attack. I will inform you with step by step instructions, other than that you will be in command of the situation in front of you, understand?"

"Perfectly, although I am curious as to what the main goal of this operation is," the tall snow white general replied.

"The main goal of this operation is to hack into the human's defense network and upload a virus that will give us all their codes, files, all of it. With this data we will be able to cripple their military power leaving them vulnerable and weak. Our primary target is the Pentagon and will have the bulk of our force go there, the rest will head to the White House to get rid of their commander in chief known as the president," DM1 explained. "Now begin mobilization of the army."

**Two**

Half an hour later the army of the DM Empire had begun their march to Washington D.C. They would split up once they were a mile away from the Pentagon to take their president out of the picture. DM5 would lead the Pentagon attack while DM6 and DM7 led the White House attack. Finally, DM1 would hunt down the president himself.

Within two hours the DM Empire's army was about two miles from the Pentagon and split up into the two groups explained earlier. Soon the air once filled with peace and silence was filled with the sound of cannon fire impacting the structure.

"Remember, Commander DM1 wants to retrieve important data from this building before we turn it into a pile of rubble," DM5 reminded the soldiers and tanks. By now people that were inside the Pentagon were now pouring out of the building trying to get away from the chaos and danger. Unfortunately for the humans, DM5 saw this and contacted a squad near the area the humans were coming out from, "Those humans are trying to escape, kill them all."

"Understood, moving to engage hostiles," the squad captain responded then signaled the rest of the squad to move and engage. They then began to shoot the emerald lasers from their rifles at the defenseless humans trying to escape. Screams could be heard echoing a mile away.

**Three**

Through all the chaos at the Pentagon, the second group had reached Washington D.C. and started to attack the city while Commander DM1 had other plans before this city and its inhabitants were annihilated. He was heading to the White House to take out the second largest threat, the President and Vice President of the United States. Without someone in charge they won't be able to organize and lead their military forces. DM1 knew about the Secretary of Defense but wasn't worried since DM5 would eliminate all the humans there leaving a massively weakened defense system. Once he reached the White House he simply blasted the gate with his now rifle shaped hand then immediately converted it back to his normal hand. Alarms triggered the moment the gate blew open to the uninvited guest approaching the pure white building.

Guards began rushing out to the scene till they saw who the intruder was and stopped dead in their tracks. One had the courage to talk and said, "Y-You're under a-arrest," he stuttered, voice and body shaking soon starting to regret he said anything in first place.

"I don't have time to slaughter all of you right now, I have more important business to take care of," DM1s dark deep voice smoothly stated although slightly annoyed. A white light soon blasted out of DM1s hand and exploded inches away from the group of guards but instead of killing them, it only blinded them for about two minutes.

DM1 went through the main entrance to the White House and began to make his way to the presidential office killing anyone he saw. Finally arriving in front of the presidential office he pulled the door right out of the wall with splinters of wood flying from the amount of force on it. The president and Secretary of Defense, who chose to stay, now looked in pure terror and amazement at the all so powerful robotic menace unable to move. Blood red eyes locked onto its prey and began walking towards the president with a determined look on his dark blue face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the president asked before DM1 was close enough to simply decapitate the man.

DM1 simply picked the president up from out of his chair by the neck and responded in a deep intimidating voice, "I am DM1, commander of the DM Empire and I have come here to dispose of the human race."

"Perhaps we could come up with… a peaceful agreement or at least discuss this?" the president suggested while trying to breathe with DM1's metal claw still griping tightly around his neck.

"There is nothing to discuss between each other. I will not settle for some pathetic agreement either, I will not stop nor rest until I have wiped out your entire species from this planet," DM1 growled, glowing blood red eyes piercing right threw the presidents pair of sapphire eyes.

With that said, DM1 decided that he would kill the president the way he killed other high ranking leaders in previous battles, and in DM1s point of view was considered "honorably respecting his foe's ranking" as he would call it. Keeping to his tradition, DM1 kept his hand on the president's neck and put his free hand on top of his skull. He then pulled almost effortlessly on the presidents head and tore it clean off his shoulders with his spinal cord still attached to the head. Blood covered the floor and sprayed on DM1 as well as covering his hands in the now dead corpses' blood. DM1 put the 'trophy' he liked to call them, into one of his storage compartments around his waist so he could remove the flesh from the skull and wash the blood off of it. Secretary of Defense Gordon could do nothing but watch in horror at the grotesquely disturbing image being revealed before his eyes. What Gordon just saw would torment any man for the rest of their life, but Gordon would be lucky to live for another minute.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you," DM1 stated sending chills down the secretary's spine. DM1 grabbed Gordon's head with his hand forcing him to get on his knees. A shadowy red glow could be seen building up in the center of DM1's palm that was holding Gordon. Seconds later the energy built up discharged sending a red beam clean through Gordon's face and exiting the back of his skull leaving a huge hole in the center of his face.

**Four**

"General DM5 to Commander DM1, I have retrieved the data you have requested from the Pentagon and I am moving the army back to the fortress to await further orders," DM5 informed DM1.

"No. I want you to begin mass mobilization of the rest of our army to spread all over the rest of this country immediately," DM1 ordered not wanting to waste any time.

"Understood, I will inform the rest of the army right away to begin mobilization," DM5 responded then ending the transmission. "This is General DM5 to all units in at the fortress and in D.C., you are all authorized to organize and spread out all across this country immediately. Your primary objective is from Commander DM1 himself, kill all humans first in this country only then you will be informed of further objectives."

"Order confirmed we're moving out now."

DM1 walked out of the White House and called in for his flagship known as _Black Death_ for having its jet black body and reputation of having a super laser powerful enough to destroy an entire planet at full power. The spaceship was easily five times the size of any space station built by man.

"Commander DM1 to _Black Death_, I'm done here at Washington D.C., you are now authorized to destroy this city and everything in it," DM1 said to the captain of _Black Death_.

"This is _Black Death_, we will fire the super laser the moment we input the city's coordinates," the captain replied. Moments later the captain spoke, "We have confirmed and locked on to the target. Stand by to fire the weapon for last second checks. Check complete firing the laser now!"

In a matter of seconds an emerald green beam could be seen shooting down from just above Earth's atmosphere impacting the White House causing it to crumble before the laser's power. No sooner than it struck the building it let out an explosion of green energy disintegrating anything that happened to standing in its path of destruction. Anything that was less than ten miles away from the White House was destroyed leaving nothing but blackened ground with smoking debris littering the entire area.

**Five**

DM1 stood on a large hill revealing a great view of what was left of the city he had destroyed. DM1 just looked down at the sight while his jet black cape with two dark red streaks slanting down to the right and the other down to left, flapped in the slight breeze. The dark commander just stood there motionless deep in thought.

'I've spent all these years looking for the one who killed my people… and a planet that I could call my home, yet no planet can come close to the one that I once had,' he thought to himself. No one, not even the other DMs, knew of DM1's past before he became the powerful and highly feared commander of the DM Empire he is now. Before the DM Empire even existed DM1 was the ruler of a planet. He had been built so he would be the leader his planet needed. He was in command of the planet for five years and the people saw him as a wonderful leader for them. DM1 had been a strong leader that never revealed the slightest hint of evil to any of his people and refused to be involved in wars unless it affected him and his people. On his fifth year in command while he was off planet having a meeting with other commanders from their own planets, an army of unknown origin used a highly advanced weapon that had never been seen before destroyed his home planet within seconds. DM1 watched this unfold before his eyes unable to help his people he had sworn to protect. He was completely devastated by this and swore he would hunt down and kill the people who did this. So he created the DM Empire and built all the other DMs but never revealed his past to any of them. Then he began to search the entire galaxy for the people that killed his own along with the whole planet. He spared not a single soul as to be sure that he tied up any lose ends with the planet. But every planet he went to, he had never found the two things he was always looking for; the ones that murdered his people, and a new planet that he could call home.

"I will find you sooner or later, you can only run and hide for so long," DM1 whispered to himself while he turned around from the sight of destruction and signaled in for his shuttle to pick him up.

**Six**

"DM2, what is the current status of phase two?" DM1 asked using his built-in radio system.

"We have mobilized all available units and have begun phase two. We anticipate all resistance to have little effect on our armies," DM2 informed his commander.

"Good, keep me informed of their status," DM1 finished. His shuttle had landed inside his fortress and he stepped out of the shuttle onto the hard, cold, metal surface.

DM1 entered the command room of the fortress. As he entered the hum and glow of computers and monitors filled the room. He sat himself down in his personal chair that was in the very center of the room. He then typed a code into the pad on the arm of his chair. Not even a second later a screen showing a satellite map of the United States in front of him. He hit another button and red dots appeared scattered all over the map.

"Commander, we have some new information," the DM Empire's fleet captain said who looked extremely stressed about something.

"This had better be important captain," DM1 hissed coldly while he closed the map.

"I assure you it is. You see, one hour ago our satellites detected a large group of what we believe are assault cruisers… and are heading here," the captain said trying not to sound scared for being the one to bring bad news to his commander.

"Whose are they?" DM1 asked displeased with what could be a major set-back for him.

"That's the problem sir; we don't know who they belong to. We scanned the markings on the cruisers but found no matches to any army, planet or race. What we do know is that they are equipped with some of the latest and most advanced technology aside from ours. They are also in large numbers and suspect that they have a very big argument with you specifically," the fleet captain told DM1, filling him in on all the information they have on this new enemy approaching them.

"And what makes you suspect they have an argument with me in specific?" DM1 asked wondering how an unknown foe that he's never encountered before could have such a huge grudge against him.

"We received a message from one of their ships. I'll play the transmission now," the captain answered then input something into a nearby computer. "Here it is."

The transmission began to play, "This message is meant personally for Commander DM1 of the DM Empire. Hello DM1, remember me?" it began while DM1's expression revealed annoyance, anger and hatred towards whoever was talking to him. He soon signaled for everyone in the room to leave immediately, no questions. After everyone was out he resumed the message. "Well if not then maybe this will refresh your mind; seven years ago you watched in horror as you saw your very own planet be destroyed by someone. You then decided to hunt down and find the one who took away everything that ever mattered to you. Well I'm that man, the man that destroyed your pathetic little planet and all of its worthless inhabitants. But if you want to talk with me then feel free to contact me and…" DM1 had become completely enraged by hearing this and smashed the computer with all his might sending sparks along with bits of metal and glass flying across the room.

The fleet captain rushed into the room with a few of the robots that worked with the DM Empire's tech staff.

"Commander is something wrong?" the captain asked then diverted his gaze to where DM1's fist was.

DM1 turned to face him with a look of pure rage and anger on his face and growled, "Get contact with DM5 immediately. Understand?"

"…Y-yes sir," the captain responded barely able to let out a whisper seeing DM1 so enraged. "We have contact sir."

"This is DM5, what is it command?"

"DM5 this is DM1. You are to head back to the fortress immediately," DM1 ordered this time not in a growl but clear anger was present in his voice.

"Commander I'm in the middle of a large scale attack at the moment, I'd be torn apart trying to retreat," DM5 replied.

"Well if you don't start heading to the fortress right now I'll tear you apart myself! We have much bigger and more important problems right now," DM1 threatened coldly.

"Understood, I'll start heading back and just leave our men to deal with it from here."

**Seven**

Fifteen minutes later DM5 had arrived to the fortress and was entering the command room where DM1 was waiting for him. DM5 was shocked at what he saw, never before in all his years with the DM Empire had he seen DM1 so angry like he was now.

"Do I even dare to ask what's wrong?" DM5 asked knowing that he should be careful with what he says to his enraged commander.

"I might as well tell you what's going on since it seems it would be a wise choice. An old enemy of mine has finally revealed himself after years of hiding. I never spoke about my past before but now you all need to know who we're about to fight with," DM1 confessed. "This enemy was the one who destroyed my home planet along with every living thing on it. On that day I was watching this happen on a completely different planet unable to aid them. After that I swore revenge on the one who did this to me and have been looking for him ever since."

DM5 was speechless, he never knew why DM1 destroyed planet after planet all the time and was shocked at what his explanation was but also confused about something. "… Wait I thought you said no one other than us had the technology to destroy entire planets. And you're saying that they were already fully capable of destroying planets before us?"

"Yes. That also gives me the impression that they may be more technologically advanced than us as well," DM1 answered back. "What we need to do is halt our attack and maintain the ground we have currently conquered so we will be able to deal with this new foe more efficiently. Contact the fleet orbiting this planet and inform them on what they're up against. Get all DMs here at once as well" DM1 concluded.

"Right away commander," DM5 said then contacted the fleet and informed them of what they needed to know. Once finished he told all DMs to head immediately to the fortress for a new assignment.

**Eight**

Half an hour later all the DMs had arrived back to the fortress and were now waiting for what DM1 had to say. Seconds later DM1 walked in and began to tell them what was going on. "Due to an unfortunate turn of events we have to stop our advancement on the humans at the moment because we are going much bigger problems very soon. An enemy is approaching us and we need to dispose of them first," DM1 explained to them.

"And who is this enemy you're referring to?" DM2 asked curiously.

"As of right now we don't know. What we do know about them is that the last time they revealed themselves they destroyed an entire planet without any warning. From a rough analysis of their ships, we believe that they have highly advanced weaponry that rivals even ours,"DM1 replied then brought an image of the enemy's flagship up on one of the large monitors in the room. "As you can see the symbols on what we believe is their flagship do not match any known planet, race or army."

"So what exactly is your plan? Because if they're as powerful as you say they are then a head on attack would result in major consequences," DM5 asked knowing that their success would be complicated.

"What we need to do is destroy their flagship first. To do this we'll need to send a boarding party to their flagship and destroy it from the inside," DM1 answered.

"And let me guess, the boarding party is going to be all of the DMs right?" DM6 replied.

"Correct. I need a group of elite units to do this and your all the most qualified for this task. Also we have been unable to identify the flagships model therefore we don't know where to find the crafts primary systems. So we'll have to split up into groups; I will work alone, DM2 and DM4 will be the second group, DM3 and DM5 will be the third group, and DM6 and DM7 will be the fourth group," DM1 informed. "Your primary objective is to locate and destroy the ships primary systems. Once you have completed this you are all to get off of the ship immediately."

"What about yourself?" DM3 asked wondering what DM1 could possibly be up to.

"I have a score to settle with their commander," DM1 replied coldly.

"Commander," a voice said then one of the monitors revealed the image of the DM Empire's fleet captain.

"What is it Captain?" DM1 asked.

"The enemy will be here in about half an hour from now. Our fleet is in position to intercept them once they have arrived. We believe this will likely catch them off guard and give us the advantage" the fleet captain replied.

"Do not assume they will be caught off guard by this move. Remember, these people are more advanced then the enemies we have encountered in the past. They are most likely expecting this move from us and will probably be prepared for immediate engagement," DM1 reminded knowing that you should always expect and plan for the worst possible outcome when dealing with any enemy. "I and the rest of the DMs will get on the shuttle and board _Black Death_ so we can inform you all of the plan."

Ten minutes later all of the DMs had landed onboard _Black Death_. DM1 was currently giving all of the DM Empire's pilots, ship crew and everyone else involved with space operations a briefing of the operation. He made it quick since they were very short on time and within thirteen minutes everyone was heading to their stations."Hostile cruisers of unknown origin are approaching and will be in firing range in one minute," the ships computer spoke then added, "Commander DM1, report to the command bridge immediately."

DM1 scowled at hearing this information. "He had better have a good reason for this or else he'll be a lifeless corpse when I'm done with him," DM1 hissed in annoyance. But little did he know this was something he needed to see himself.

_What do you think about it? I do like to get some **Constructive** criticism so I can try and improve on my stories._


End file.
